DESCRIPTION: State the application's broad, long-term objectives and specific aims, making reference to the health relatedness of the project. Describe concisely the research design and methods for achieving these goals. Avoid summaries of past accomplishments and the use of the first person. This abstract is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposed work when separated from the application. If the application is funded, this description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. This is a competing renewal apptication for the University of Utah's Clinical Research Curriculum Award (K- 30). The objective of this application is to continue and expand the comprehensive curriculum offered to physicians and other health professionals planning academic careers as clinical investigators. The curriculum is designed to produced individuals who are qualified and competitive for career development awards and junior faculty positions. The curriculum includes core courses and two specific research training tracks. The first is a track focused on The Inherited Basis of Human Disease. The second track is focused on Epidemiology, Health Services Research and Medical Informatics. The proposal includes five specific aims: 1) Strengthen and expand our existing, rigorous didactic program designed to facilitate the professional development of young clinical investigators; 2) Expand and strengthen our program which offers a specific, mentored, intensive research experience under the direct supervision of an accomplished clinical investigator; 3) Expand and strengthen our cohesive, integrated program with basic scientist to ensure that trainees are totally conversant with "cutting-edge" scientific advances; 4) Continue to attract trainees likely to succeed as independent clinical investigators, provide them with sufficient time to mature in a collegial environment and to prepare competitive candidates for K-series awards or similar mentored clinical scientist awards; 5) Strengthen and expand our efforts to continuously evaluate the program, its component parts and its didactic courses. The proposal takes advantage of strengths in genetics and medical informatics at the University of Utah. The clinical research projects will utilize the General Clinical Research Center and laboratory facilities and computerized research facilities associated with selected mentors and specialized research centers. The didactic portion of the course covers subjects including: epidemiology, biostatistics, bioethical issues, human genetics, molecular biology, biochemistry, utilization of animal models, data management, clinical trials, health services research, decision analysis, meta analysis, regression models and survey methods. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) University of Utah School of Medicine 30 North 1900 East Salt Lake City, Ut 84132 KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information in the format shown below. Start with Principal Investigator. List all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name Organization Role on Project Kushner, James University of Utah Dept of Medicine PI/Program Director General Clinical Research Center Alder, Steven Carroll, Dana Fitzpatrick, Frank Jacobsen, Jay Jorde, Lynn Leppert, Mark Samore, Matthew Stoddard, Gregory Disclosure Permission Statement. Applicable to PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01 ) University of Utah Dept of Medicine Curriculum Leader Univ of Utah Dept of Bio-chemistry Curriculum Leader University of Utah Dept of Medicine Curriculum Leader University of Utah Dept of Medicine Curriculum Leader Univ of Utah Dept of Human Genetics Curriculum Leader Univ of Utah Dept of Human Genetics Advisory Chair University of Utah Dept of Medicine Assoc. Program Director University of Utah Dept of Medicine Curriculum Leader SBIR/STTR Only. See instructions. [] Yes [] No Page 2 Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout Form the application. Do not use suffixes such as 2a, 2b. Page 2 Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): Kushner, James P The name of the principal investigator/program director must be provided at the top of each printed page and each continuation page. RESEARCH GRANT